Weird
by Unleash The Shadow
Summary: Certain members of the team get together to share certain quirks their mentors might have. No pairings.


**Yeah, it's another oneshot. This idea has been floating around in my headcanon for a while. I couldn't resist. I didn't include Superboy cause Superman doesn't mentor him, and I only realized that he might know something weird about Canary later, so meh. I didn't include Zatanna for two reasons: she wouldn't want to talk about her dad after the events of Misplaced, and I don't like her. So I'll avoid making her look like a whiny annoying girl of the team by just writing her as little as possible :D**

**Spoilers for Coldhearted, well sorta. Just know what happened there, it'll explain Wally's lack of flirting with M'gann.**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

"So M'gann, does J'onn do anything weird?" Wally asked, leaning onto the kitchen counter.

It was a chilly day in the end of November, but it wasn't snowing. Since Wally's birthday, there hasn't been a single snowfall. Considering that the other snowfall had been caused by a bunch of man-made machines, it wasn't surprising. However, the team – especially M'gann – wanted it to snow again. At least, they thought Superboy and Robin wanted it to snow. They could never tell.

M'gann looked up from her cookie batter and put a hand to her chin in a thoughtful manner. "Hm… depends on what you think is weird Wally."

"Anything," he replied, still waiting for an answer.

"Well, we both love oreos!" she smiled. "That's mainly the reason why I like baking so much."

"Oreos, huh? You wanna be able to bake them?" the speedster smirked.

"Oh no, I'll never be on that level. But at least it's cookies!"

"Fair enough, not that I'm complaining. Cookies are always good in my book," he smirked.

"What about Flash?" M'gann turned back to her cookie dough.

"What about 'im?"

"Does he do anything weird?"

Wally thought for a moment. What did Barry do that was weird? "Uncle B is always late."

"How could a speedster be late?" Artemis joined them in the kitchen, walking in from the living room area.

"That's what he thinks, so he ends up leaving with seconds to spare. And then he ends up getting side tracked on the way, and well, you get the point," Wally decided that now was a good time to sneak a finger into the batter.

Megan, foreseeing this action, quickly moved the bowl to another counter, further away from Kid Flash.

"I would have never thought the Flash could be tardy!" she exclaimed, using her telekinesis to preheat the oven for the cookies.

"What about GA, Artie?" Wally turned to the blonde.

"His puns," she simply stated. "They're terrible."

"I can somehow see that," Wally chuckled.

"They're horrible," Artemis once again agreed with her previous statement.

The three of them lapsed into silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but more of a comfortable silence. Artemis and Wally calmly watched the Martian as she bustled around the kitchen, placing the cookie dough onto a tray to put into the oven.

"Good afternoon," Kaldur smiled at the three members in the kitchen.

"Hey Kal," a youthful voice called from behind the couch before any of the occupants of the kitchen could acknowledge their leader's presence.

"Hello Robin," said leader smiled as he made way to join the youngest member on the couch.

A brief moment of silence lapsed before Wally reacted. "Dude! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

"Next time, tell us!"

"Artemis knew."

"You did?" Wally turned to look at Artemis.

"Well yeah, I was in the living room before I came here to listen to your answer regarding the Flash question. Robin and I were watching the Gotham news," she smirked. "Not my fault you don't pay attention, Baywatch."

M'gann laughed quietly, taking a moment to relish in the moment. This was her house, and she was surrounded by all the people who made it a home. The only person that was missing from the picture was Superboy. And Zatanna, who M'gann didn't know that well, but she understood Zatanna's need for her own personal space. As for Conner, she wasn't sure where he was. Perhaps he was sparring with Black Canary in the gym.

"So Kaldur, does Aquaman do anything weird?" Wally decided to keep moving on in the same topic direction.

"I'm afraid I do not understand the question," Aqualad responded truthfully.

"He means, does Aquaman do anything abnormal. Like a silly quirk or something. Is he ticklish? Does he hate sushi? Those sorts of things," the Boy Wonder explained lazily, not bothering to get up from the couch.

Kaldur took a moment to ponder the question. "I guess my King hates steak."

Wally burst out laughing, something that no one else could understand.

"What is so funny, Kid Flash?" Kaldur was afraid that not liking steak was some form of insult on the surface world and he suddenly feared what would happen in the aftermath. After taking another moment to observe Robin's and Artemis's perplexed expressions, he understood that this must be something funny only to Wally.

"I'm s-s-sorry," Wally finally managed inbetween laughs. "It's just that, steak is meat and Atlantians hate sushi cause it's made of fish and—"

Kaldur interjected at that point. "I beg to differ, Kid Flash. Atlantians do not hate sushi, we do eat fish. The role of fish is the same as the role of livestock. We harvest their eggs as you would harvest the eggs of a chicken, and we hunt certain types of fish just like surface-dwellers used to hunt rabbits and other animals."

"Oh okay, well now my amusement just disappeared, 'cause I thought you guys were vegetarians. Living in peace with the fish and the surrounded environment, y'know?" Wally walked over to the sofa and plopped down beside Robin.

"I think you're comparing Atlantians to First Nations," Robin smirked. "And for your information, the Aboriginal people did live in harmony with the environment around them, but they did hunt. The only difference was that when they hunted, they used every part of the body, not just the meat."

Kaldur, who did not know who these First Nations were, chose not to comment on the comparison.

"Okay, so we learned something weird about Green Arrow, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman. There's one mentor missing from the picture," Artemis turned to look at Robin. "So, almighty Boy Wonder, what is one weird thing about Batman?"

Robin pretended to think long and hard. "Well there's his paranoia, his leadership skills, his I'm-the-goddamned-Batman-and-you-do-as-I-say attitude, there's his sneaking up on people—"

Wally snorted at the comment.

"There's his dislike of other human beings, there is—"

"Tell us something we don't know," M'gann interjected.

Wally and Artemis were surprised at her joining the conversation. They figured she was the type to not mind other people's business, but they guessed that the temptation of finding a little something about Batman drew her in.

"Something you guys don't know?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Robin," Kaldur sat down in the sofa across the room, finally relaxing.

"Uh oh guys, he's smirking, that can't be good," Wally muttered, backing away from the Boy Wonder.

"Come in closer, it's a secret," said Boy Wonder leaned forward in his seat.

Kaldur copied his action, leaning forward to almost touch heads with the youngest. M'gann used her telepathic powers to place the cookie tray into the oven and close the door. Artemis walked up to the three boys, and placed her hands on her waist.

"Well?" she asked.

"He's ticklish."

**Yeah. Review? :D**


End file.
